Dead Love Walkin'
by DarkHanyouGurl
Summary: My own version of DMc with little twists but same plot line and some familiar scenes. Will and Elizabeth are married, Jack Sparrow once again screws with there lives, New enemies, Swordfights. The whole shebang! Read!Review! Love! Pairings: WE Norri?
1. Finally Some True Piracy!

"Quite ever so quiet. Not a sound. Just the sails of the Pearl creeping into Port Lyndon. The wind was right. Not too much, not too little. Just enough to creep in.  
Rumors have been going around that some real fine gold is there. Isla de Muerta was gone, so they had to do some piracy, or the Captain and his crew would crack.

It looked dead out in the Port. All was silent, nothing was to be heard.

CLANG!

Sword dropped. "Who the bloody hell did that!" The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow whispered. Everybody froze. A lantern was lit on the streets as they held their breath. They heard a man shout. They waited a few more moments. Then the lantern went out.  
"Whoever that was, if I catch you, it's the plank! "Sparrow whispered at the wheel.  
"Mr. Gibbs! Lower starboard anchor quietly. Rest of you, 6 stay here rest spread out in the port quietly...savvy?"

"Aye! Lower anchor!" Gibbs whispered

Anchor dropped and off the pirates went. They wouldn't start making rage until the right moment.

Captain Jack Sparrow. The legendary pirate who escaped death. A true pirate who lied and cheated to get his way.  
He had won the Pearl back a couple months ago and they sailed into that horizon of freedom, back to the pleasurable life on ship.

Quiet as a mouse, Jack slipped off the ship along with his crew. Searching streets, Jack kept looking at his compass to make sure that he had the right heading.

There! It was heavily guarded, like he thought. He signaled his men to wait. Carefully, they approached the Shed.

"Knock them out mates." He smiled. Cotton and Deadeye held them by the neck until they started choking. When it came to them squirming, they hit them with a stick, knocking them dead.

"Okay, all of you, look out. Gibbs, with me"

They squeaked open the door, making sure no one heard. Then, they slipped in, letting the lit lantern illuminate the place. There, shining brightly and invitingly, it was at least a million gold pieces.  
"This will fetch a fine mighty price back in Tortuga ...savvy?" Gibbs chuckled.  
"Aye, it will. Along with a few good pieces for a weddin' gift...come on pack it up and go, the sun is on the rising."

A few moments later, snickering like hyenas, the pirates got out just as fast as they came.  
But what they didn't know is that the man they had woken stayed awake. He waited for the right moment.

"PIRATES!" he yelled so violently.  
"Oh, for all that lives!" Jack yelled. He jumped. They where so close.

"On to the ship men!All that board with code run as if the devil was here!"Gibbs shouted.

Off they went, in all directions. Women screaming, and men coming out of there beds, still half-asleep. Now the best part, guns were going off every where.

Jack was the first to reach his lovely ship, ordering the men to be ready to lift sail.

One by one all the men boarded the Pearl. All having the gold and some extra peices they had stolen.

"HA HA HA! off we go mates!TO TORTUGA!" Jack yelled triumphantly.  
They were a safe distance from the Port, and the gold was stored safely in the treasure room.  
It was no use to try catching up to the Pearl. No ship can get her.

"Mr. Gibbs, was that piracy to your liking?" Jack said, while navigating at the wheel.

"Aye! Got some mighty fine gold to last!"

"Well then off we go to the horizon!" Jack Sparrow yelled to his crew."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No corsets……the last time I thought I was going to die." Elizabeth stated to her maid. Today was her special day, she would marry the man she loved. Will Turner.

After He last lace was tied she turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

She almost fell over, she was…beautiful. Her simple white dress, with a lace dsesign and her beautiful long veil that flowed at her feet. She had her hair in halfie. She looked up and down at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful.." Her father said in the doorway. She turned to look at him.

"Thank you…" She took one more look at herself satisfied she took her father's arm. She was ushered down the stairwell into a carriage to the fort.

One they arrived Elizabeth gasped. Everywhere where stunning carnations of white and cream. She looked around at all the guests, the orchestra was playing beautiful music. And there he was. Her husband, the one that she was to be married to. She took a deep breathe.

And walked down the aisle to become, Mrs. William Turner.


	2. It is Done

Chapter 2

A/N: So I couldn't fit the whole summary on the summary part when you link to my story. And I also forgot to tell a disclaimer and the Parody I'm going to use.

Disclaimer: Yes I own POTC!Jumps up and down I own it all!...police break down door Police: HANDS UP YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! Me: Okay! Okay! I don't own POTC…..Disney does….Gees.

Parody: DMC,COTBP,(The first and second movie of POTC),Robin Hood, little bits of National Treasure. I think that's it for now.

Pairings: Will-Elizabeth, Jack-The Sea and maybe some surprising ones later!

On to the Chapter!

"Run!" Yelled a Peasant boy.

"AHHH!" a girl playfully screamed, running from the guards. She knew she could outrun them, she's done it so many times before. But yet it never got board.

Be it coins, be it food. As long as it kept her alive and well.

She dodged through the guards, raced down the market streets never running out of energy. After awhile the shouting started to quite down. This is the part where you know they gave up. She did a quick turn around checking her surroundings, smiled and skipped back to her lovely forest home.

The Safety of what home feels like.

Sitting down, looking through her sack of goodies, a strapping young lad jumped down from a tree branch. Peering over her goodie bag.

"Well Jen almost the gallows for you today….there getting better you know." He smirked.

"Shove off Peter!...I've known you two days and you think you know my whole story."

She eyed him warily. "Don't forget, I found you drunk, no money, and no food. If it wasn't for me you'd be the one in the gallows!" she said grimly.

She pulled out a piece a bread and shoved it in his hands so he would stop breathing over her shoulders.

"Ah yes, but trust me I'll be gone and out of your way by tomorrow., new ship, more boys for work and freedom of this retched place." Picking at his bread.

She plopped down next to him, crunching off an apple. Distantly think of what the open waters are like and to be on them again.

Coming back from thought, " Your just like the rest of them…I take you in couple days later you found a good job on a ship , then off you go into those wonderful open waters on the horizon." Dreamily speaking.

"Yep….well" Peter sighing. "The night calls and I must go…." But before he got up he left her with something to think about. "If you really love those open waters…maybe you should join a ship?" Smiling, getting up and started to walk away.

"Yeah…what ship would have a women."

She smiled. Maybe.

-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you William Turner take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked him.

"I do" he said with relief its finally happening.

"Do you Elizabeth Swann take William Turner to be yours through sickness and in healt forever and ever?"

She looked into Will's eye's, his loving eyes that meant so much to her.

"I do!" she smiled excitedly. She didn't have a care in the world who people thought how crazy she was marrying something that was a lower station than her. She loved him that's all the matters. The ceremony was beautiful, orchestra, wonderful white flowers, plus it was on a balcony, looking out in the open water.

"I now pronounce you man…and wife!"

Elizabeth jumped a little in giddy excitement. It is done! There married, there together forever. She looked into his eyes, he looked back in hers. Will squeezed her hands.

"You may Kiss-"

But then there was banging at the door, plus marching feet. Women started screaming and everybody started to scatter. Then the doors busted open.

All except the newly couple and the Governor was frozen.

"Sorry to intrude on this wonderful wedding day, but business calls." Came a sneering voice.

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor exclaimed.

"Its 'Lord' Beckett!" He snapped.

"This man is under arrest!" Two men came at him with irons. "NO!" Elizabeth yelled. Will trying to break free from their grasp.

"Under what circumstances!" Elizabeth kept shouting at him over and over.

"Let me see that!" The Governor snatched the paper away from him.

"No….this…is.. for…Elizabeth!" He spat out.

"Oh..my mistake, arrest her too." He sneered.

"No!" Will said. More men came at her with irons trying to struggle against them.

"What are we arrested for the millionth time?" Elizabeth said.

"You are under arrest for treason against the king, to help the escape of a pirate!" He said spottily. "That reminds me..Is Jack Sparrow here? I have one for him too."

"CAPTAIN!" Will and Elizabeth Swann said together.

"That's what I thought….oh and one for a James Norrington." He said flagging the warrants.

"He resigned haven't seen him since." Governor stated.

"Well we'll just have to find him..take them away!"

Trying to resist they where ushered to the fort jail. The Governor trying to protest, but nothing done. Lord Beckett just walked away smiling.

Wow long Chapter hope you like thankies!

DHG


	3. Old and New Enemies,with Rum

Chapter 3

So I see people are more into my story if I make a better summary. Ahhh I see now.

So please keep with my story. The plot will get better, its just taking awhile to get to the end. I know how to end it, just not how to start it nor get there. So here is the chapter.

"One large rum, mate!" Jack order. They docked in at a different pirate port. Tortuga was having trouble with the navy so bad idea..

"Here!" The bartender grunted, sliding down the glass. Jack drunkenly walked into the middle of his crew.

"To the Pearl mates!" Jack cheered.

"The Pearl!" They chorused back.

They guzzled down the rum, and slammed there mugs on the tables. Then they went on to talking or fighting for the heck of it.

"Nothing like this new port, aye Gibbs?" Jack wobbled.

"Aye..!" Dizzily replying. Gibbs was a little pale to speak of.

"Not too much for you..?" Ana Maria perked up.

"Courrrsssseee…nnnnoootttt" He slurred. Well course he said that but in the middle of drinking he fell over in drunk-happiness.

Jack laughed along with Ana Maria. "His ol' gizzard can't handle this hardy rum that much anymore savvy?" Ana Maria spat out. Then they both down some rum and went into a conversation.

Then Jack new that this was not a side-effect. Because if seeing his old friend Brain across the room in ghostly form, which supposedly is suppose to be dead. Then he faced many problems in the morning, including a serious headache.

O-O-O-O

"Bye Peter!" Jen yelled, waving.

Then she was spotted by the guards. "Time to go!" and she was off, running back to her safe forest home. Nobody knew about it. Except for the ones that she has taken into care.

Panting a bit. "That was close…"

She smiled, no one to take care of. She climbed up into her tree home, to lay back and relax. Her little tree home wasn't much. Enough shade, no animals in the forest that she knew of. What she kept in her little fort was, two swords, a bow and arrow.

"I need more arrows…." She muttered to herself. She wasn't good, but she learned enough to know how to get the basics done. She never got the chance to learn how to do her fathers deadly arrows. Her mother wouldn't have aloud it. Both her parents are dead, she was on her own. Doing a good job at it to.

She learned and did things she would have never done if her family was still alive. She learned how to keep herself healthy. She knew all the medic salves and such, so if she ever got sick she could save herself. She even learned all the poison fixers.

She knew a lot for her age.

After an hour of putting together arrows she had enough for two men in combat.

Satisfied, she decided to put her thoughts to rest and take a short nap. Life was being good to her today.

"Beckett you bastard!Let me out!" Kicking the cell again, and having the sound bounce off the walls.

"No use whelp, we tried that, never got out." A mans voice from a different cell.

"Who's there" Will said in no point of direction.

"What? Don't you remember your captors from the curse?" The other man sneered.

"Spintel…?...Ragetti?" Will said.

"Yes William, now since we know who is living in the same cell and who you are irritating. Would you put a sock in it!" Spintel growled.

"Yeah, your little lass will be back." Ragetti said.

Then there was a scream and some banging coming down from the stairwell.

"Speak of the devil…" Spintel muttered.

Will ignored him and went to the other side of his cell to try and get a better look at what was happening.

Elizabeth.

"Let me go! Beckett I will kill you for this!" Elizabeth yelled back.

Struggling but to no good use she was led to her cell. Then shoved in it. With Will catching her before she fell.

"Elizabeth what happened up there?" Will frantically said, leading her to the pile of hay to sit on.

"Good news or bad news.." She sighed sitting with him.

" Good news I guess?.." Will depressingly said.

"Well were not to be hung, and in order to leave here we have to find this artifact or treasure for Beckett." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Bad news…but I think I will know it…"

She smiled a bit at his answer. Then went back to a sad face.

"If we do not do what he asks of us-"

"We die.."

"No I die, then you serve life in the navy." A tear down her cheek.

He grabbed her hand.

"Well then we are just going to have to what he asks now don't we?" Trying to cheer her up.

"The two good things out of this…is the fact that we are married at last and-" Hushing her voice a bit.

"I have the Letters of Marque." She chuckled a little. Will just looked at her with questions.

"How about this…I got them nicely without asking."

"You have changed." Will said, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Can't argue with that." She sighed.

"I love you Will" Kissing his cheek.

"I love you too.." Squeezing her hand.

"Good to see the lovebirds getting along in there little cage." Beckett grimly said.

Will stood up along with a Elizabeth. "Beckett….we have some negations to speak of." Will madly said, staring him down.

Hope you enjoy!

DHG


	4. When it all comes down to

Chapter 4

Hey Omigosh I know I haven't updated in like for ever High school has been hell. So I have a gift for you a new chapter. ENJOY!

"Up and movement mates! A new horizon I have a gift to deliver…come on you scoundrels! The rum can't be that hurtful…I mean look at me!" Jack said cheerfully.

The crew just groaned.

Painfully they got up, and started there duties.

0-0-0-0

5 hours up and sailing the crew felt a lot better and also in a better mood. The Captain was at his usual post humming away and looking at his compass, time to time.

"So captain…" Gibbs shouted, which made Jack jump.

"Waahhh!"

"Didn't mean to scare ya…just where are we going again?"

Gibbs never really understands Jack. But half the time he didn't think that he understood himself.

"Oh…..yeah right, we are heading to Port Royal to send off a gift." Jack smiled.

"Has the rum gone to your head!...wait never mind has the sea gone to your head, your wanted there. Also the fact that we had the Royal Navy tiring us out for months chasing us down!"

Jack with his cocky smile just looked at Gibbs. Gibbs just shrugged shaking his head.

"Yes Gibbs we are going…..don't forget who I am….Captain Jack Sparrow..Savvy!"

"Aye..that is true.." He didn't question his Captain…may have a headache later.

So he just walked.

Jack looked around seeing if there was any sign of Brian.

"Must have been the rum.." Jack mumbled to himself.

So he just blew it off and started to hum again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

"Oh no not again." Jen exclaimed.

Her fire was smothered from last night.

"Oh shoot and I had a record going…" Angry she started it up again. After burning herself a couple times she had a good little fire starting. She wanted a bug one but it would attract attention.

Jen then climbed up her tree fort and pulled out a sack that had straw in it. Carefully descending down to the ground, she opened it up and carefully pulled out an egg. The eggs that she has left are really special, she couldn't steel anymore. Last time it happened she was whipped.

She cracked it open and put it on a little silver skillet. While watching the skillet sizzled, she started to hum to herself a little tune. (a/n A whole New world…Aladdin…that's what she is humming.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled spinning around looking straight into his face. "I'm not six! I can take care of myself and the fact that I have my husband. I'm going whether you like it or not!" Then she turned around and grabbed Will's hand for hot pursuit out the door.

Elizabeth borrowed some of Will's clothing, she didn't want to wear a dress it would be stupid. But right behind them Governor Swann soed ahead of them blocking the doorway out.

"I cannot let you go out and find the pirate that put you into this position in the first place!" He exclaimed.

Elizabeth just glared at him, Will on the other hand was just get impatient and wanted to leave as well but didn't want to show it.

"Father I'm going now please move!"

"No!"

"Father! 20 years old I have my own choices to make!"

Swann just gave up he looked down at the ground.

Sighing, " okay….but when that door closes behind you I will age faster everyday your gone.."

Elizabeth sympathetically looked up at her father.

"Oh father no you won't I will be okay trust me.."

"…okay"

He moved away from the door and let Will and Elizabeth pass through. They opened the door. The person they never ever expected to be standing in there doorway was standing in there doorway.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

"JACK!" Will and Elizabeth shouted.

"I prefer Captain Jack…..what not happy to see me?" He looked at the three shocked faces.

"how..?...when…?" Will tried to spit out.

"Arrived today, I knew you two where getting married so I got you a gift!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow mysterious right? Well I'm sorry but I have to update later so here's my present I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. No this can't be right

Hello all my fellow Reviewers the school year is over and guess what that means!!! More time to write and update…yes I know I haven't updated in forever!!! So yes please keep reviewing gives me strength to write more!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack….? I thought you were gone….off doing something.." Elizabeth mumbled quietly. She looked between him and Will. She didn't want to look over at her father, she could feel the waves of hatred flowing off him.

"Jack!! What the hell do you think your doing here of all places!! You have a warrant out for your death not to mention two warrants with Elizabeth's and mine names on them!!" Will spat. This man has ruined his wedding day, along the fact that he was here now in front of the governor's house, this could ruin the whole plan. He firmly grasped Elizabeth and gave Jack the look of 'we must leave'.

"Right….sorry…..thought I'd do good giving a wedding gift." He sadly replied as they moved away from the house and into the shadows.

"Never mind that Jack, we have to go" Elizabeth explained. Trying to make them move away from open range of a navy officer spotting them.

"Okay then Mrs. Pushy…I mean Mrs. Turner." Jack said in his smarmy like manner. Quick like cats they leaped into the shadows to the secret cove Jack had found to hide the ship.

"At least he was smart enough to hide his ship.." Will mumbled. Jack looked at him taken aback.

"I'm drunk not dense..Will…" Jack muttered angrily under his breath, they headed towards the ship making sure the coast was clear. Once they boarded they sensed something wrong.

No one was on the ship, at all.

"Uhm, Jack you where's the crew…?" Elizabeth said look around cautiously. Then she stumbled over something, or someone. She gave a quick scream of fright.

"Ouch…Jeez Mrs. Swann watch where yer goin'" Marty said. The short man came out from beside the barrel. She held her chest like she was about to faint.

"Well why where you there in the first place? And its Mrs. _Turner_ now." She explained. The last part she said it with a proud type tone.

"Beggin' your pardon Mrs. Turner…" He said. Will looked around more cautiously now. "So where is the rest of the crew then?" Will asked. He turned over another barrel.

"Ha found them!" Jack said. He sounded distant, all above looked around to see where he was. Then a couple seconds later there were sounds of marching feet. The crew came scrambling up from the lower decks. Jack came from behind them holding out his sword.

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't hear you come aboard, see someone spotted are ship and so this big number of men came here with pistols and such, completely out numbering us, and they came barding through and took some of our men ya see." Gibbs said desperately. Jack seemed to be fuming. That was unusual.

Jack sheathed his sword. "Fine, now that we are short handed we are to be slower and that costs us time, and the more time it costs us is the time we have to sail." He said. The crew looked at him like he's nuts but they always said that.

"Okay, whatever, Jack we have to leave before more men with guns come here and find us hiding. I'm really not in the mood to save your neck again Jack that already costing me as it is." Will said. Jack looked at him a little hurt.

"Hey, take your own responsibilities and faults and shove them somewhere…savvy?" He said. He was even more snappy. "Gibbs hands full and make sail we head for Tortuga!!" Jack ordered. He pulled out his compass, and it went spinning around wildly then stopped to what it looked like to be pointing at Elizabeth. He looked at his compass like it just ripped him off.

"No that can't be right." He said looking up at her again. She was standing on the starboard side by herself looking out over the ocean while the crew runs around doing what was ordered.


End file.
